In The Whisper of Three Souls
by TheBookMouse
Summary: For Frank, Hazel, and Leo's love didn't end with death. They chose to be reincarnated, and found each other once again. Frankie, Duncan, and Leonardo are all campers at Camp Jupiter. They all harbor feelings for each other, but no one admits it until Leo gets hurt. (All rights to Takara Phoenix, this is a fanfiction of some of her OCs.)


**All rights go to Takara Phoenix. (And maybe a few to Rick Riordan, but just a few!) This is for her OCs contest, hope you enjoy!**

Frankie Yumi had led a pretty good life so far, if she did say so herself. She was the augor at Camp Jupiter, had a huge amount of amazing friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. Her boyfriend Duncan, a son of Mars, was a kind gentleman with very old fashioned ideas on subjects such as holding the doors open for women and whatnot. And a woman was what Frankie had come to be, her short hair accenting her sharply featured face and her limbs becoming less gangly as the rest of her body filled out in suit. Although she wasn't the most buxom, she made up for it with her elegant grace and lean height. Her Japanese background was a large factor in her dark, shiny hair and caramel colored, almond shaped eyes, while her godly side was displayed in her amazing arching abilities. As a daughter of Apollo, she had also inherited the gift of foretelling the future, so her place as Augur had been imminent. Accepted among her peers, people always knew to come to Frankie when they needed to talk.

There was only one small problem amongst her otherwise perfect life. An Italian, curly-haired, impish little problem. Leonardo Alduino. While Frankie loved her boyfriend, she couldn't help but be drawn in by the cute little son of Mercury. He had tricked his way into her heart, you could say. It was like he was the missing puzzle piece to her love life. How did she handle her traitorous feelings, you may ask? By being completely horrible to him. She didn't know how she could deal with these feelings if he was around her, so she shoved him away as quickly and as harshly as possible. That was also how she learned how utterly horrible it was to be the cause of the kicked-puppy look on his face after she had been unnecessarily mean to him. Comforting him wasn't an option, so she mostly ran. Ran to her boyfriend whom she told that she had hurt someone. But never telling him who, or why. Of course, Duncan wasn't an idiot and most likely noticed that times he had to comfort her correlated with the moments that poor Leo would go running through camp with barely contained tears threatening to stream down his face.

So many years were spent this way, with tears shed in silence, and running becoming an almost daily defense mechanism. Until finally, something pushed her to act.

Leo had gotten hurt on a quest. Yes, it was only a sprained ankle, but what if it had been more? What if he had… No. She couldn't dare to think that.

So Duncan had carried Leo to get some ambrosia, and Frankie followed, not unlike a dog following it's master. She was so far gone on this simple boy, how funny it was that someone so small could affect her heart so largely. As he went in and was treated by their friend PJ's mother, they sat outside on a bench against the wall.

Slinging his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, they were quiet for a moment.

"What if he had gotten hurt worse?" Frankie spoke her thoughts aloud quietly, the idea so fragile that it needed to be tiptoed around.

Duncan made a noise in the back of his throat, not unlike a whimper. "Why should we care?" He asked, the catch in his voice portraying that he cared, and he knew exactly why he cared.

"Duncan… Do you think we could make this work?" Frankie suggested breathily, knowing her boyfriend would understand what she was suggesting, but nervous that he would reject the idea. He knew her and trusted her better than anyone else in the world, but would he even consider this?

"We don't even know if he feels the same way," He grunted in response, bringing up an idea that scared them both out of their wits. It was true, they had done nothing but hurt him. Whether they meant to or not.

"How did you know about my feelings for him…?" The daughter of Apollo asked, wanting to know and anxious to change the topic.

"I'd been feeling the same way, I had recognized the look on your face because I'd seen it in the mirror," His deep voice chuckled out. "And it did help that you always acted like a little elementary schooler denying their feelings by being horrible to the object of their affections."

"How can we tell Leo?" She asked, truly bewildered. It was a good question, one that both had pondered secretly in the middle of night.

"Tell Leo what?" The imp popped around the door frame, looking good as new, and energetic as ever. The naive question had caught the couple off guard and they looked into the doorway guiltily.

Duncan was about to stutter some excuse when Frankie tapped his knee to make him shut up. She took a deep breath, thinking carefully about what she was about to say.

"To be more careful, little imp. No one should be hurting what's ours," Frankie covered. She had let the 'ours' slip as she had been so caught up in covering for Duncan and herself. Her hand practically flew to cover her mouth.

"Y-Yours?" Leo stuttered out, and if his ears could catch fire they would. The flustered imp looked at the couple in front of him in shock.

"We mean, if you want," Duncan offered cautiously, realizing that this was their chance, and he didn't want to screw it up. Leo had already heard Frankie, and there was no way they were going to take that back. They could have, of course, but the hiding really was getting on his nerves.

He just stood there for a second staring at them, and if you looked closely enough you could see the gears turning in his head. Even his brain tinkered as a living mechanism.

"Yes," Leo responded dumbfounded, sounding awed at the words as if confused that they were coming out of his mouth. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" He was almost screaming by the time he found himself squished between two warm bodies.

"Our little imp," Frankie mumbled into his curly hair.

"I like the sound of that," Duncan responded as they squeezed the life out of the cute little Italian.

"Okay! I get it, I'm yours. Can you let me breathe now?!"

And, once again, the souls of Frank, Hazel, and their darling little Leo were joined together again. Fate was a funny thing, you see. Fate was a funny thing.

**The End**

**I've fallen in love with writing Frankie! She's so awesome!**


End file.
